In a ground control device and a wireless train control system referred to as “communication based train control (CBTC)”, train operation is controlled by communication between a wireless-control compliant train and a ground control device. In such a ground control device and a wireless train control system, a point at which a margin distance is ensured with respect to a tail end position of a preceding train is set as a stop limit point of the wireless-control compliant train. However, if a wireless-control compliant train and a wireless-control noncompliant train coexist on the same track, the ground control device cannot acknowledge the tail end position of the preceding train, which is the wireless-control noncompliant train. Therefore, in a conventional wireless train control system, it has been difficult to operate the wireless-control compliant train and the wireless-control noncompliant train in a state where they coexist on the same track.
Patent Literature 1 as a conventional technique has an object of realizing a ground control device and a wireless train control system in which a wireless-control compliant train and a wireless-control noncompliant train coexist, and discloses a technique related to “an automatic train control device including a ground control device 10 that calculates a stop target position 22 of a train, and on-vehicle control devices 1a and 1b that receive the stop target position 22 transmitted from the ground control device 10 to calculate speed control patterns 31 and 32 and control the speed of the train, wherein on train lines, a radio-equipped train 6 that wirelessly transmits a train ID/train position 21 to the ground control device 10 and a wireless non-mounted train 7 coexist, and the ground control device 10 controls on-rail train information 15 acquired from respective track circuits, the train ID/train position 21, train IDs, and train types in association with each other, calculates stop track-circuit information 23, and calculates the stop target position 22 with respect to the wireless mounted trains 6”.